elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
BoneSon
Poison, Bone Wall, Freeze A 30 cards deck, allowing less 'luck swings'.. * Mark Of Water #All water cards in this deck use only one quantum. More than one quantum per turn soon turns to waste. Although adding a shard of patience would be good since all your creatures begin with 0 damage anyway. * 8 'Bone Pillars' #Enough pillars to ensure 2 death quantum in the beginning and a steady supply thereafter * 6 'Poison' (1 death quantum) -Damage spell. #Cheap, immune to most counters and a powerful DOT spell (Damage Over Time). * 2 'Plague '(4 death quantum) -Defense spell. #The most expensive quantum wise. #Potent against whinie decks. #Potent against massed 1~4 HP high damage creatures (e.g. dragons, shriekers) when comboed with Freeze spell. #Fuels the Bone Wall shield, creating a powerful combo. #Targets of importance include Otyughs, deja vus, viruses, devourers, parasites, vultures. * 3 'Bone Wall '(3 death quantum) -Defense permanent shield. #Potent against high (4+) damage creatures. #The bane of this card, a weenie rush, can be made to actually help the shield when Plague is used. #Defends against Weapons. #More powerful than other shields -is not fully ended with Permanent Removal spells. * 3 'Chrysaora '(1 water quantum) -Damage creature #Always use ability before Poison spell too maximize damage output in case of death. #2 HPs ensure some survivability against thunderstorm, poison and infect. #If it is being attacked, Bone Wall can be used to take advantage of its death. #0 damage ensures survivability against procrastination, fire shield. * 6 'Freeze '(1 water quantum) -High (4+) damage/abilities/whinie generator creature control spell. #Along with Bone Wall creates a superior barrier against enemy creatures -while you wait for more potent cards or poison to take effect. #Targets of importance include dragons(especially aether ones, because of PU),Anubis,Lycanthrope,FFQs,diving creatures. * 1 'Purify '(1 water quantum) -Poison control spell #Best used when the poison DOT on your HP exceeds 4~6 dmg per turn. #Can also be used when near death, with the addition of Bone Wall. Be careful of enemy nuke spells though. #When poison is not of high concern it can be exchanged with an extra Chrysaora or an extra Weapon (see below). * 1'' '''Arsenic '(Rare weapon permanent, 2 death quantum) #Compliments nicely decks of poison DOT. #If not present in library, a Short Sword (1 any quantum -played last in turn to ensure usage of most quantums-) or another Chrystora may replace it. #Yet there is no protection against permanent destruction spells, and many shields can nullify its effects. Exercise caution in deployment. USAGE: 1st Turn: Put into play any and all bone pillars. 2 expected, yet you have the luxury of waiting for them while you defend with Freeze. 2nd Turn: Put into play Chrysaoras, Poison spells and keep unused quantum for the Arsenic/Short Sword. In that order. 3rd Turn and thereafter: Use any Chrysaoras, then rinse and repeat step 2. Remember too keep 3 or 7 death quantum for a Bone Wall / Bone Wall+Plague when the need arises. Meanwhile defend with Freeze when necessary, even while using the Bone Wall. DRAWBACKS: I've used the above list with ease and utmost efficiency. Yet it seems to lack power against mass quantum denial (devourers,earthquakes,tsunami) and mass Empathic Bonds. Exercise caution in said circumstances, or add immolations, nova and deflagrations. Category:Decks Category:Strategies Category:Poison Decks